Tears of Snow
by Miyoko Kimimori
Summary: Apa yang kau harapkan dari turunnya salju di musim dingin? Aku sendiri tak berharap banyak. Salju. Sesuatu yang aku suka, memang. Tapi salju... penyebab kematiannya dan penjemput ajalku nanti./"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto."/'Aka Yuki...'/"... ada aku dan Tsunade di sini."/"Terima kasih, Naru."/"Aku hanya tidak ingin salju lain menangis, lagi."/Warninside/RnR?


**Tears of Snow**created by me, **Miyoko Kimimori**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cover isn't mine. Its belong to the artist.**

**Saya tidak menerima keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini.**

**Warn : AU, OOC, typo(s), etc.**

**NaruSaku. **Drama, Angst. T.

.

**PLEASE, IF YOU DONT LIKE, GO BACK**** NOW****!**

Happy Reading~

**.**

**.**

Sekilas, tangan tertutup sarung tangan tebal itu perlahan menyentuh jendela kamar. Mengusap-usap permukaan kaca yang sedikit berembun karena suhu yang terus menurun.

"Kau ingin bermain salju?"

Gadis yang berdiri di samping jendela nampak tak peduli meski suara baritone yang ia kenal merambat cepat di udara hampa.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu. Tapi aku tetap tidak akan membiarkan salju menyentuhmu ataupun sebaliknya."

Gadis itu berbalik, memunggungi jendela, beralih memfokuskan pandang pada pria berjas putih panjang di ambang pintu. Pria itu tersenyum. Mata safir birunya menatap lurus ke arah manik hijau _emerald_ milik si gadis. Dan tatapannya terbalas.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat saja. Lihat, hari semakin sore, udara akan semakin dingin."

Tatapan gadis itu tetap bertahan. Namun perlahan tatapan itu berubah menjadi tatapan memohon.

Pria itu pun mendengus. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku merasa seperti orang jahat."

Ia melangkah dan berhenti tepat di hadapan gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Dengan pasti kedua tangannya merangkul cepat si gadis ke dalam pelukannya.

"Lebih baik kau tidur. Atau bila kau mau, aku akan membelikan buku terbaru yang sesuai dengan tipemu, bagaimana?"

Tak ada jawaban. Rambatan gelombang suara yang seharusnya dapat terlontar dari bibir mungil gadis bernama Sakura itu nyatanya tak ada. Sekian detik berlalu, pria itu melepas pelukannya. Sakura lantas menengadah, menatap wajah pria di depannya yang sedikit lebih tinggi. Tiba-tiba tangannya terangkat, dengan lembut ia mengelus surai pirang mencolok pria tersebut dan sukses mendapat respon yang sedikit mengejutkan.

"Sakura..."

Ekspresi terkejut terpatri jelas dalam air muka pria itu. Namun, Sakura tidak berpikiran untuk segera menghentikan perlakuannya tersebut, hingga tangannya kembali turun pada posisi semula saat bibirnya bergerak seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Suara-suara berfrekuensi kecil tak terdengar mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk keluar dan itu wajar. Ia bisu. Meskipun gadis bermarga Haruno itu tak dapat mengeluarkan suaranya dengan pasti, namun ia tahu pria di depannya ini akan mengerti hanya dengan gerakan-gerakan pelan dari bibirnya. Dan tebakannya memang benar.

Pria itu kembali tersenyum dan berkata, "Baguslah jika kau mengerti. Kalau ada sesuatu segera tekan belnya ya."

Pria bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu lekas pergi meninggalkan kamar kecil dengan penghangat ruangan yang mencegah hembusan angin dingin masuk. Kini Sakura sendirian di kamar itu. Ia memutuskan kembali ke tempat tidur dan duduk santai. Sepintas Sakura melirik dua rak buku yang terisi penuh di sudut ruangan dekat meja berukuran sedang. Kedua matanya perlahan beralih ke sebuah _remote _kecil yang setahunya akan memberikan isyarat pada Naruto dan peria itu akan segera dating ke kamarnya. Selang beberapa detik pandangannya kembali terarah ke luar jendela yang mulai berembun lagi. Sakura lekas memeluk kedua lututnya setelah mengambil sebuah buku yang tergeletak di sampingnya.

**15 Februari**

**Aku mengingatnya lagi. Kejadian itu... dia meninggalkanku. Ini salahku. Aka Yuki, salju yang kucintai. Dan kini takdir tak memperbolehkanku lagi menyentuh salju untuk sekadar mengingatnya.**

Begitulah tulisan singkat yang Sakura ukir pada buku bersampul merah muda dalam genggamannya. Setelah kilasan masa lalu terbersit begitu cepat bagai film lama, Sakura memutuskan untuk menulis sesuatu, satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mencurahkan perasaannya selain menangis. Meskipun berteriak kencang lebih efektif untuk menghilangkan tekanan batin, tapi tentu saja ia tak bisa melakukan hal semacam itu.

**=0=0=0=**

Setelah menyuruh gadis itu untuk beristirahat, Naruto kembali ke ruangannya yang berada di lantai bawah, meninggalkan Sakura sendiri di kamar khusus untuknya di lantai dua. Ia mulai duduk di sebuah kursi dan mengambil sebuah buku dari deretan buku tebal di mejanya.

**Entah sudah yang keberapa kali ini terjadi, aku kasihan padanya. Sakura menderita. Aku ingin menolongnya. Namun ada beberapa masalah yang menyebabkan terapi yang kulakukan tidak efektif**** dan itu**** membuatku gelisah.**

Naruto melepaskan pena ditangannya lalu mengambil nafas panjang dan membuangnya pelan. Sekilas, terasa sangat nyata kilasan kejadian beberapa periode lalu yang melekat di benak pria itu. Kejadian tiga minggu lalu. Berawal saat Uzumaki Naruto berkeliling kota demi menyegarkan otak dari pekerjaannya yang menuntut untuk terus berkutat sendirian dalam laboratorium miliknya.

Saat itu, awal bulan kedua di musim salju. Konoha, kota kecil yang penuh kesibukan dari pagi hingga malam, dan siklus itu terus berulang dari setiap waktunya. Ketika senja tiba dan kepekaan kulit memprediksikan bahwa suhu udara semakin dingin, Naruto berdiri mematung di halte bis. Orang yang berlalu lalang semakin menghilang dan Naruto bersyukur atas itu, karena penat di kepalanya akan langsung bereaksi saat dirinya melihat banyak orang berjalan pasti dengan wajah sombong mereka.

Terlepas dari itu, di seberang jalan, seorang gadis tengah berjalan sangat pelan. Bagai tertarik medan magnet, Naruto tak ingin melepaskan pandangannya dari gadis tersebut. Sembari berjalan, sesekali kepalanya menatap kumpulan awan kehitaman di atas sana dan membiarkan salju menyentuh permukaan wajahnya. Gadis itu tersenyum—senyum yang sangat manis seolah bahwa ia menunggu saat seperti ini.

Naruto mengamatinya dengan baik. Baginya, ada sesuatu yang mulai terlihat aneh. Tubuh gadis itu tiba-tiba bergetar kecil. Kedua tangannya yang tertutup sarung tangan segera meraba-raba wajahnya. Naruto mulai merasa was-was karena si gadis mulai berjalan sempoyongan dengan tangan yang mencengkram perutnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, tubuhnya ambruk.

"Hey, Nona!"

Secepat angin Naruto menghampiri tubuh tergeletak di depan sana. Ekspresinya tegang seketika, bagai tersengat listrik ribuan volt. Dilihatnya wajah gadis itu yang memerah sedikit kebiruan. Dadanya kembang kempis menarik oksigen yang seakan sulit di dapat. Sebelah tangannya terus memegang bagian perut sementara tangannya yang lain menutup rapat mulutnya. Sepertinya ia sedang merasakan mual yang hebat. Pria bersurai pirang itu segera mendekatkan telinga ke dadanya.

"Jantungnya berdetak cepat dan bercak-cercak merah ini… gejala ini... jangan-jangan dia..."

Naruto tak melanjutkan. Sesegera mungkin Naruto melepaskan syalnya lalu mengalungkan syal itu ke leher gadis tadi dan menutupi sebagian paras cantiknya. Seraya meredam rasa panik, ia memberhentikan sebuah taksi lalu membawa gadis itu ke rumah.

"Ini pasti... gejala _anaphylaxis_," gumamnya lalu bertopang dagu.

Di ruang bawah tanah, tepatnya di laboratorium pribadi, Naruto membaringkan gadis itu di sebuah tempat tidur pasien dan memasangkan masker oksigen setelah melepaskan jaket hitam tebal dan syal berwarna biru yang sempat dikenakan gadis tersebut. Ia menduga bahwa gadis itu mengidap sebuah alergi yang sudah sangat parah sehingga menyebabkan gejala _anaphylaxis._

Sepintas, Naruto menatap bercak-bercak merah dan putih pucat yang ternyata juga terdapat di kedua lengan dan leher si gadis. Ia berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya dengan telaten ia memeriksa keadaan jantung dan tekanan darah gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Dengan pelan telunjuknya menyentuh permukaan kulit yang memerah.

Pria bertitel spesialis alergi dan imunologi itu masih mengamati bercak merah di sana bahkan ketika kesadaran gadis tersebut pulih. Awalnya, Naruto harus bersusah payah menghentikan gerakan tangan mungil si gadis yang ingin menggaruk liar kulitnya yang kemerahan dan sedikit bengkak, selain itu Naruto memperhatikan tangan kanan si gadis yang terus saja memegang perutnya sejak tadi. Naruto menduga bahwa saluran pencernaan gadis itu juga terganggu. Ditambah lagi, kini ia juga harus mulai meredam kepanikkan si gadis yang sadar bahwa ia berada di tempat asing.

"Tenanglah, kau aman. Aku akan menolongmu."

Gadis itu mengernyit namun seakan tak peduli. Sekilas ia seperti menahan rasa mual yang sejak tadi mengganggunya, gadis itu pun mulai membuka mulut, menggerakannya bibirnya yang tadi terkatup dengan tempo lumayan cepat. Namun tak ada suara yang mencapai pendengaran Naruto. Rupanya gadis itu bisu.

"Tunggu sebentar. Tolong jangan menggaruk bagian kulit yang bengkak dan bertahanlah sebentar. Aku akan mengambil _epinefrin _dan _antihistamin_ di rak obat."

Hanya menurut. Gadis itu diam meski diberi perintah oleh orang yang baru saja ia kenal ketika bangun di ruangan aneh serba putih itu. Ia berusaha meredam rasa gatalnya dengan meremas sprei kasur sekuat tenaga.

Sekian menit kemudian, Naruto kembali dengan membawa suntikan berisi cairan obat. Ia juga membawa sebuah buku dan pulpen.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu. Aku kehabisan _antihistamin_, tapi kurasa cairan _epinefrin _juga sudah cukup. Bisa aku pinjam tanganmu?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi. Pria itu segera meraih tangan gemetar yang terulur di depannya. "Tahan, ya? Ini takkan sakit."

Bibirnya ia gigit pelan kala cairan itu sukses memasuki pembuluh darah dan menyatu dengan cairan merah pekat dalam tubuhnya. Naruto segera menyingkirkan suntikan tersebut lalu duduk santai di tepi tempat tidur. Sementara gadis itu tersenyum lega menyadari keadaannya yang terasa mulai membaik.

"Cobalah untuk tenang. Obat itu akan segera bereaksi. Selama proses itu berlangsung, aku akan memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Tadi aku melihatmu pingsan di jalan dengan keadaan yang seperti ini, lalu aku membawamu ke laboratoriumku. Aku seorang dokter, dokter spesialis alergi. Ummm... apakah aku boleh tahu namamu?" disodorkannya sebuah buku dan pulpen yang mendapat respon baik dari si gadis.

Sepintas, gadis itu menatap heran pada benda yang sudah diterimanya.

"Maaf, aku kurang begitu paham bahasa isyarat. Jadi, bisakah kau menulisnya di sana?" tanya si pria yang sadar dengan pemikiran gadis di depannya.

'_Namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku suka salju.'_

Tulisan singkat tergurat sedikit berantakan di atas kertas. Naruto mengerutkan dahi saat membacanya.

"Jadi... Sakura-_chan_, berapa umurmu sekarang?"

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu mengangkat tangannya dan menunjukkan angka delapan dengan jarinya.

"Delapan... belas?"

Ia mengangguk.

Naruto segera mengambil papan data. Beberapa pertanyaan terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Dan Sakura kembali menggerakan otot tangannya untuk mengguratkan sebuah jawaban.

Ketika pertanyaannya habis, Naruto kembali memeriksa keadaan Sakura. Bercak kemerahan di kulitnya semakin pudar, denyut nadinya juga mulai normal, gadis itu sudah bisa bernafas seperti sedia kala tanpa harus merasakan asma. Ditambah, ia sudah tidak terlihat mual ataupun memegang perutnya lagi akibat pencernaannya terganggu.

Beberapa jam kemudian, ketika bercak-bercak itu menghilang seutuhnya dan gadis itu semakin membaik, Naruto mulai melakukan tes kulit untuk mendiagnosa alergen yang membuat Sakura mengalami _anaphylaxis_. Setelah menyuntikkan beberapa alergen di tangan kiri Sakura, tak ada satu pun yang beraksi dan menimbulkan bercak merah seperti tadi.

"Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini?" tanya Naruto seraya meletakkan suntikan penisilin di meja.

Sakura tak menjawab. Gadis itu hanya diam tanpa berniat menanggalkan jawaban pada buku yang tadi Naruto berikan. Ketika Naruto hendak meminta Sakura tinggal untuk melakukan pemeriksaan darah, Naruto teringat sesuatu. Pria itu menilik kembali papan data yang ia isi berdasarkan jawaban Sakura. Ia juga mencermati tulisan tangan Sakura di buku tadi. Dari sekian pertanyaan yang Naruto berikan, ada sesuatu yang dirasanya aneh. Ia tidak mengerti dengan tiga kata yang selalu Sakura tulis untuk menjawab setiap pertanyaan.

Selang beberapa saat, Naruto menyadari bahwa 'aku suka salju', tiga kata yang nyaris membuat pikirannya menemui jalan buntu itu ternyata adalah sebuah kode. Ditambah dengan kejadian di dekat halte ketika Sakura memandang langit sebelum dirinya pingsan. Kini pria itu tahu alasan mengapa tes yang ia lakukan tidak menghasilkan apapun untuk menunjukkan alergen yang membuat Sakura seperti itu.

Naruto mencoba mengambil bongkahan batu es kecil dari kulkas. Lalu ia menempelkannya perlahan ke tangan kiri Sakura. Dan itu bereaksi. Bercak merah yang tadi ia lihat, kembali timbul.

"Pantas saja gagal, ternyata bukan karena reaksi sistem imun, tapi non-imun. Pasti ada sel yang rusak dan mengeluarkan histamin dan senyawa lain yang bereaksi terhadap—" Naruto berhenti sejenak, mengingat kembali saat bola salju yang turun dari awan langsung menyentuh permukaan wajah Sakura. "—salju, es... suhu dingin..."

Sakura memandangi Naruto dengan sayu. Tak lama tatapannya teralihkan. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya dan itu kembali membuatnya sulit bernafas untuk sesaat.

'_Dia mengidap cold urticaria,'_ batin Naruto. _'Aku yakin alerginya sangat parah hingga tadi mengalami anaphylactic shock.'_

Jika diingat lagi dengan baik, Naruto rasa ia takkan melupakan bagaimana peristiwa itu terjadi. Menemukan seseorang pingsan di depan mata yang kemudian diketahui mengidap alergi parah apalagi alergi terhadap suhu dingin. Lalu ia meminta seseorang itu tinggal di rumahnya. Memang wajar jika Naruto melakukan hal tersebut karena Sakura mengatakan bahwa ia sudah tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa.

Orang tuanya meninggal saat ia berumur 10 tahun. Dulu ia hanya tinggal bersama neneknya dan seorang temannya akan selalu datang mengunjungi Sakura setiap hari. Namun jantung mereka pun sudah tak berdetak. Akhirnya ia menetap sendiri di rumah kecil yang kurang terawat di pinggir kota. Ia sudah tahu tentang alerginya. _Cold urticaria_ yang ia alami berawal saat ia berumur 15 tahun ketika ditemukan terjebak dalam timbunan salju setelah badai salju datang.

Sejak saat itu uang warisan yang neneknya berikan, sebagian telah dibelikan perlengkapan musim dingin seperti jaket tebal, celana panjang, sarung tangan, masker, pokoknya semua barang yang bisa membuatnya hangat. Bukan hanya itu saja yang Sakura alami, ia juga merasa malu karena harus memakai pakaian tebal meskipun saat itu bukan musim dingin.

Ketika uang warisan mulai habis, Sakura mulai bekerja menjadi juru masak di kedai dekat pantai. Ia pikir tak masalah karena suhu di pantai tidak akan mencapai kata dingin. Di pantai begitu hangat, kadang panas.

Saat musim dingin tiba, ia akan mendekam di rumahnya. Bangun, makan, membereskan rumah, menatap salju, membersihkan diri dan tidur. Aktivitas yang membosankan memang. Yang bisa ia lakukan selain itu hanya membaca buku, menonton TV dan menuliskan sesuatu di kertas sebagai hiburan.

Selama musim dingin, Sakura mencoba untuk tidak boros. Uang yang ia terima dari pekerjaannya dan tabungan kecil-kecilan yang dikumpulkannya musim lalu harus cukup untuk menopang hidupnya selama tiga bulan ke depan.

Miris rasanya. Naruto tidak tega ketika mengetahui hal itu. Ia juga jadi tidak enak telah bertanya lebih jauh tentang kehidupan Sakura. Namun, tak apa, pikirnya. Karena mulai saat ini, Naruto akan membantu Sakura.

Selain hal itu, ada satu hal lagi yang menurut Naruto lebih ironis...

Sakura menyukai salju, tapi ia tak diizinkan menyentuh benda dingin itu barang sedetik pun.

Naruto sering merasakan perasaan gadis itu kala ia menyuruh Sakura untuk tetap di dalam kamarnya, tetap menggunakan jaket tebalnya dan tetap berada di wilayah yang hangat. Tanpa menjawab, ia akan mengangguk tanda mengerti lalu kembali duduk di tempat tidurnya kemudian mulai membaca buku yang telah diberikan Naruto.

"Sial. Aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya..." Naruto menutup buku di depannya lalu menunduk dalam. "Sakura... aku ingin melindunginya, aku ingin lebih menjaganya. Tapi terapinya… ah! Ck!"

Naruto diam sesaat. Rasa yang terus saja berkelit di hatinya sungguh membuatnya tidak bisa tenang. Namun tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Dengan cepat ia melirik sebuah foto yang tergantung di dinding tepat di atas meja kerjanya. Itu foto dirinya dengan seorang teman lama. Dalam foto itu Naruto terlihat merangkul seorang lelaki berambut putih dengan setelan jas formal yang bernama...

"Jiraiya…."

**=0=0=0=**

"Sakura... apa kau begitu menyukai salju?"

'_Suara ini...'_

"Ayo kita main salju lagi!"

'_Aka Yuki...'_

Sakura menggeliat pelan dalam selimut. Air mukanya sedikit pucat pasi. Ia seperti sedang melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan di tengah tidurnya.

'_Tidak... tidak... tidak! Aka Yuki...'_

"Aku tahu kau sangat suka salju, makanya aku tahu kau pasti ada di tempat ini."

'_Jangan... jangan!'_

"Sakura... tubuhmu dingin. Bolehkah aku memelukmu?"

'_Jangan! Cepatlah pulang! Badai... badai saljunya... sebentar lagi..."_

"Aku akan menghangatkanmu. Bisa gawat kalau kau kedinginan sendirian. Lagipula kakimu... tak bisa digerakkan bukan? Ini sudah terlalu dingin."

'_Tidak. Tidak. Aku mohon kembalilah ke rumahmu.'_

"Tetaplah seperti ini."

'_Ja—ngan... kembalilah... kau tak seharusnya di sini, biarkan aku saja yang—'_

"Karena aku ditakdirkan untuk bersamamu sejak pertemuan pertama kita. Aku... selalu ingin berada di sampingmu... bahkan jika itu artinya..."

'_Aka Yu—Sa-Sasori...'_

.

.

.

"Sakura... hoy... Sakura-chan... kau baik-baik saja?"

Kelopaknya terbuka dengan sekejap. Ia melirik dan mendapati Naruto duduk di tepi tempat tidur seraya menatap khawatir ke arahnya.

"Apa kau mimpi buruk?"

Dengan bantuan pria itu, Sakura mulai beranjak duduk. Nafasnya sedikit memburu. Ekspresi gadis Haruno itu masih sulit diartikan sejak kesadarannya pulih.

"Tenangkan dirimu." Naruto mengusap pelan pundak Sakura. Tak lama ia mulai berdiri setelah melihat Sakura yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai tenang. "Kau tunggu sebentar ya, aku akan mengambil sarapan—"

Sebelum sempat melangkah, tiba-tiba tangan kanannya tertarik kuat, membuat Naruto jatuh terduduk di tempat tidur Sakura—lagi. Iris biru langitnya terbuka lebar saat Sakura mendekapnya.

"Sakura-chan..."

Dapat dirasakan rengkuhan erat dari dua lengan mungilnya. Naruto terdiam, membiarkan tubuh bergetar Sakura memeluknya. Ia pun segera membalas pelukan itu ketika sadar bahwa ada tetes air yang mengenai bagian kerah pakaiannya.

"Sakura-chan... katakan padaku, apa yang membuatmu seperti ini?"

Ia menggeleng pelan.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku mengambil sarapan untukmu."

Kini Sakura menggeleng makin kuat seraya mengeratkan pelukannya.

Naruto kembali diam. Keduanya tenggelam dalam hening. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian Sakura melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menunduk, sementara Naruto mengamati ekspresi wajah gadis di depannya.

"Kau... pasti menderita 'kan?" ucapnya lemah—hampir seperti berbisik.

Sakura menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah, berusaha menutupi aliran air hangat yang semakin deras membasahi pipi. Kini giliran Naruto yang menarik tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Biarkan aku menolongmu, Sakura-chan."

Isak tertahan itu bagai rinai hujan es yang meretakkan kaca. Dadanya ikut sesak, nyaris bisa merasakan apa yang kini Sakura rasakan sepenuhnya. Naruto mulai melonggarkan pelukannya. Ia mencoba menurunkan lengan Sakura agar tidak menutupi parasnya. Dengan lembut, ia menghapus jejak air mata di kedua pipi gadis tersebut tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari iris hijau _emerald_ Sakura yang menatapnya sendu.

"Tolong, ceritakan padaku." Ia menyodorkan ponselnya, mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk mengetikkan sesuatu di sana.

Sakura menatap ponsel itu. Sejenak berpikir sebelum akhirnya iaa mulai mengetikkan perasaannya.

**=0=Sakura's POV=0=**

Aku... aku bermimpi itu lagi. Aku memimpikannya lagi. Kejadian buruk yang membuatku harus menjauh dari salju—serta apapun itu yang bersuhu dingin, sekaligus kejadian yang telah merenggut Aka Yuki-ku.

Aku pernah memberitahumu mengenai seorang teman yang selalu mengunjungiku di rumah nenek, 'kan? Itulah dia, Aka Yuki. Namanya yang asli adalah Sasori, tapi aku memanggilnya Aka Yuki karena dia sering berkeliaran di luar saat musim salju apalagi dengan rambut berwarna merah seperti itu. Dia adalah temanku sejak kecil, namun kami terpisah saat memasuki kelas 5 SD. Kami kembali bertemu saat aku kelas 2 SMP. Kami banyak menghabiskan waktu sejak saat itu.

Aku dan Aka Yuki selalu bermain salju ketika musim dingin tiba, dan selalu tak sabar menanti datangnya salju bahkan ketika salju itu baru saja menghilang di musim semi. Kami begitu dekat, sangat dekat. Ia selalu mengerti dan tahu apa yang aku pikirkan, namun aku tak pernah bisa menebak apa yang ada dalam kepalanya.

Tanpa sadar, aku semakin menyayangi—tidak, aku mencintainya.

Aku ingin memberitahunya tentang hal ini. Tapi nyatanya aku tak pernah bisa karena Aka Yuki telah meninggalkanku lebih dulu. Ini semua salahku. Kejadian fatal itu terjadi karena ulahku.

Saat itu aku asyik bermain di ladang rumput yang tertutupi salju. Saking asyiknya, aku tidak tahu bahwa akan ada badai. Aku berlari dengan gembira lalu menyender di batang pohon besar tak berdaun. Hingga tak sadar bahwa kakiku perlahan membeku. Ini sudah terlalu dingin. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku tak merasakan dingin yang semakin mencekam itu sejak awal. Yang aku tahu adalah kakiku tak bisa bergerak dan seluruh tubuhku bergetar.

Aku ingin meminta tolong, tapi tempat itu sepi—memang selalu sepi. Aku mulai menangis di dekat pohon tersebut. Dadaku kian sesak. Aku kira aku akan berakhir di tempat itu tanpa ada satu pun orang yang tahu. Namun aku salah.

"Sakuraaaaa!"

Ia datang padaku.

Matanya memandangiku dari atas sampai bawah. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan, namun ia melepaskan jaket tebal dan syalnya lalu memakaikannya padaku. Aku terkejut bukan main. Seakan menghiraukan keterkejutanku, Aka Yuki mempertemukan kening kami.

"Aku tahu kau sangat suka salju, makanya aku tahu kau pasti ada di tempat ini—tempat kesukaan kita."

Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Ia tersenyum, seolah tak memperdulikan suhu dingin yang terus merusak kehangatan tubuhnya.

"Sakura... tubuhmu dingin. Bolehkah aku memelukmu?"

Dan tanpa persetujuan, ia menarikku ke dalam dekapanya. Tanganku meronta. Aku ingin melepaskan diri dari pelukannya. Aku ingin memberi tahu agar ia tak perlu datang ke sini. Aku ingin ia tetap di rumah. Tapi... aku... aku tak bisa melakukannya.

"Aku akan menghangatkanmu. Bisa gawat kalau kau kedinginan sendirian. Lagipula kakimu... tak bisa digerakkan bukan? Ini sudah terlalu dingin."

'_Lalu untuk apa kau datang ke sini, Baka Sasori!' _batinku.

"Tetaplah seperti ini." Ia membenamkan kepalanya di leherku. "Meskipun aku menggendongmu sepanjang jalan, kita tidak akan tepat waktu untuk melarikan diri dari badai salju. Jadi tetaplah seperti ini."

Kutatap langit dan mendapati awan hitam yang menggumpal di atas sana. Kian detik, angin dingin datang kian kencang bersama salju. Tangisku kembali pecah. Aku semakin kesulitan bernafas. Aku tak bisa membiarkannya terus di sini dan membeku bersamaku.

'_Aku takut... Aka Yuki, pulanglah!'_

"Karena aku ditakdirkan untuk bersamamu sejak pertemuan pertama kita. Aku... selalu ingin berada di sampingmu... bahkan jika itu artinya..."

Sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, semua sudah gelap gulita. Saat aku terbangun, aku sudah berada di rumah sakit. Dokter yang menemuiku mengatakan bahwa aku mengidap _cold urticaria _karena tertimbun salju cukup lama dan beberapa faktor penyebab lain yang berasal dari tubuhku. Aku tidak begitu mengerti penjelasan lebih lanjut yang dokter sampaikan, tapi yang jelas aku merasa takkan pernah bisa menyentuh salju lagi.

Dokter mulai menanyakan orang tuaku saat tak melihat satu orang pun yang datang untukku. Aku hanya menunduk. Dan nampaknya ia mengerti. Dokter menyarankanku untuk menjaga diri bahkan ia sampai menawarkanku untuk tinggal di panti asuhan miliknya. Namun aku menolak. Ahirnya ia memberitahuku solusi agar alergiku tidak kambuh dan semakin parah.

"Hindari sesuatu yang bersuhu dingin," ucapnya tegas. "Yah, meski mengidap alergi, tapi setidaknya kau sangat beruntung, Nona Kecil. Kau masih bisa selamat setelah bertahan dalam timbunan salju."

Dan perkataannya itu mengundang kecurigaanku. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam diam selama beberapa detik sebelum dokter mengatakan...

"Maaf, kami tidak bisa menolong temanmu."

Aku tak bisa berhenti menangis ketika realita dihadapkan padaku dalam seketika. Rasanya seperti mimpi. Mimpi yang sangat buruk. Sejak saat itu, aku selalu memimpikan Aka Yuki. Entah itu mimpi yang indah ataupun sebaliknya.

Setelah aku diperbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit, aku mengabaikan saran dokter yang sudah aku terima. Setiap saat, setiap aku mengingat Aka Yuki, aku menyentuh salju dan menangis di tengah salju yang turun. Memang aku merasa labil saat itu. Aku tahu alergiku akan semakin parah tapi aku terus saja menyentuh benda itu demi mengenang Aka Yuki.

Namun seiring waktu berjalan, aku sadar aku harus menghargai nyawa yang sudah diselamatkan olehnya. Aku harus bekerja dan bertahan hidup. Meski begitu, tetap saja, bayang-bayang Aka Yuki masih menghantuiku dan membuatku tak tahan untuk melelehkan salju dengan air mataku. Sungguh, rasanya... menyiksa.

Suatu hari, aku bermimpi buruk dan itu melibatkan Aka Yuki. Dalam mimpi itu dia terus saja memanggilku dan hal itu membuat pikiranku kembali tak terkendali. Aku mulai tidak tahan lalu memutuskan untuk menyentuh salju pada hari itu, hari dimana kita dipertemukan. Saat itu aku merasa sudah putus asa dan merasa takkan menyesal jika harus mati karena alergi ini. Salju akan mengantarku ke tempat Aka Yuki, pikirku. Tapi kini aku malah bersyukur telah dipertemukan denganmu, Naruto. Entah bagaimana keadaanku jika kau tidak segera menolongku. Aku seolah mendapat semangat baru untuk mempertahankan hidupku saat aku melihat kedua matamu.

**=0=Normal POV=0=**

Naruto membisu saat selesai membaca deretan kalimat panjang dalam ponsel miliknya.

'_Jadi begitu,'_ batinnya.

Naruto mengerti sekarang. Itu bukan persoalan yang mudah, pasti akan sangat berat jika dipikul sendirian. Sakura memang menderita, bukan hanya fisik tetapi juga batin.

Pandangannya segera tertuju pada Sakura. Matanya sedikit memanas saat melihat gadis itu menitikkan air matanya seraya mengangkat sebuah sobekan kertas yang bertuliskan...

_Karena itu… j__angan pergi dari sisiku. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu juga._

Dan kedua tangannya reflek menarik Sakura dalam kehangatan—lagi.

Untuk sesaat mereka berdua seakan bertukar rasa. Tak ada yang bergerak sedikitpun. Waktu seolah tak berjalan dengan semestinya dan mereka menikmati saat-saat seperti itu. Keduanya larut dalam rasa hati yang nyaris sama hingga suara ketukan di pintu depan terdengar dan membuyarkan segalanya.

"Sepertinya ada tamu." Naruto melepas dekapannya. "Aku ke depan sebentar ya? Aku akan segera kembali. Kau tenang saja."

Sakura tak merespon. Ia hanya menatap Naruto amat sendu. Sesuatu telah mengusik hatinya dan menghadirkan dugaan tak mengenakan. Sakura merasa akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang tak merasakan apapun lekas beranjak pergi meninggalkan kamar Sakura dan turun ke lantai bawah. Sepintas Naruto merasa heran karena ketukan pintu itu tidak terdengar lagi. Namun sesuatu sukses membuatnya terhenti tepat beberapa langkah dari pintu.

Sebuah amplop berwarna putih nampak terselip di bawah pintu rumahnya.

Naruto mengernyit curiga. "Jangan-jangan ini…."

**TBC**

Keterangan :

Cold Urticaria adalah sejenis urtikaria yang bereaksi terhadap alergen bersuhu dingin.

Urtikaria adalah kondisi kelainan kulit berupa reaksi vaskular terhadap bermacam-macam sebab, biasanya disebabkan oleh suatu reaksi alergi, yang mempunyai ciri-ciri berupa kulit kemerahan (eritema) dengan sedikit oedem atau penonjolan (elevasi) kulit berbatas tegas yang timbul secara cepat setelah dicetuskan oleh actor presipitasi dan menghilang perlahan-lahan. (source : Wikipedia)

Anaphylaxis / anaphylactic shock merupakan reaksi alergi sistemik yang berat, dapat menyebabkan kematian, terjadi secara tiba-tiba sesudah terpapar oleh alergen atau pencetus lainnya. (source : dokterkreatif )

=-=-Author's Moments-=-=

Aaaahhhh haloooooo! Sudah lama rasanya saya tidak berkunjung ke FFN, apalagi ke FNI, khususnya ke archive NS. Saya rindu sekaliiiiii. Setelah berbulan-bulan—mungkin tahun—hiatus dan punya waktu sedikit karena kesibukan RL akhirnya saya publish fic dengan pair kesayangan saya, NaruSaku.

Sebenarnya fic ini proyek lama saya dari tahun 2013 /nyengir tanpa dosa/ pertama buka fic ini di ms. Word, cuma baru jadi seperempat. Tadinya saya berniat mempublish fic lain, tapi karena saya begitu rindu sama NS jadi yaahh… hehehe seperti itulah pokoknya.

Mohon maaf kalau bahasanya agak kaku, maklum saya baru bangkit dari kubur /salah/ tapi semoga saja fic ini bisa menghibur walau hanya sedikit. Ok. Untuk readers yang sudah menyempatkan mampir, saya ucapkan terima kasih. Jika berkenan, tolong tinggalkan review atau concrit, ya? :)


End file.
